Morgana Le Fay
Morgana Le Fay is a powerful ancient sorceress and the true main antagonist of 2010 Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. History Morgana was a powerful witch and also the apprentice of Merlin. After discovering her witchcraft abilities, she asked Merlin to teach her magic and train her in the sacred arts of sorcery. As Merlin helped Morgan gain control over her powers, for years Merlin looked after Morgan with love and care, until she eventually betrayed, and murdered him by practicing black magic. Because Morgan believed that witches and wizards were more important than humans, she plotted to enslave the human race by casting a dark and powerful spell that would bend them to her will with the aid of the souls of past conjurors who practiced dark magic. She began the demostraition of her supramancy by savagely attacking mortals, including those allied with Merlin. She succeeded in killing her mentor with the help of another traitor, a former Merlinean named Maxim Horvath. Later she tried to kill Merlin's two apprentices Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, Veronica sacrificed herself by absorbing Morgana's soul into her and her lover Balthazar locked them both in the Grimhold. Return of Morgana Centuries later when Horvath succeeded in breaking the final shell of the Grimhold with the energy of both foolish illusionist Drake Stone and malevolent witch Abigail Williams, Morgana, while possessing Veronica's body, was set free. She was able to perform the Rising ritual in order to raise the dead. Luckily Becky, Dave's girlfriend's distrubed the antenna of one of the positioned satellite dished and the signal that was to perfect the dark ritual, thus The Rising was incomplete. At the same time, it rendered both Morgana and Veronica unconscious. Balthazar then asborbed Morgana's dark soul into himself to free Veronica. He then begged both her and Dave seal him and Morgana inside the Grimhold. Morgana then broke free and escaped his body and materialized into a ghostly form of herself. Morgana then attacked both Balthazar and Veronica in an act of revenge before David Stutler, when he finally discovered his true power, but that he is the Prime Merlinean, stopped her fiery blast. The two conjurors fought and David won with using the electric power of his Tesla Coils and his Prime Merlinean powers to exploit Morgana's weakness and destroyed her once and for all. Personality As a sorceress who is beyond evil, Morgana is cruel and merciless, having no qualms over killing innocent people, and is concerned with only herself and her goals. Despite her cruelty, Morgana was also shown to be an elegant, graceful, and charismatic woman, speaking with a proper English accent and being able to lure many sorcerers into becoming Morganian sorcerers over the millenniums. This capacity to charm, coupled with her utter lack of a conscience and her extremely formidable magical powers, is what makes her a most dangerous enemy. Powers and Abilities Morgana Le Fay is a powerful and dangerous witch with a proficiency in black magic. She possesses a version of telekinesis, as well as elemental abilities, such as fire and electricity. She could also conjure plasma bolts that could be fatal to even the very strongest opponents, and she uses them to attack her enemies with neither hesitation nor mercy. Even as a spirit without a physical form, Morgana was still shown to be truly dangerous, being able to possess people, as she did with Veronica Gorloisen and Balthazar Blake. She could also evade both normal and magical attacks, given how such attacks only phased through her without causing her any harm. However, as revealed in the final battle, Morgana was vulnerable to electricity, and Dave used his powers to exploit this weakness to eliminate her completely. Trivia *Morgana along with her name is based on the same legendary sorceress with the peticular alias who existed the time of King Arthur. *Shortly after Morgan became evil, she changed her name from "Morgan Pendragon" to "Morgana Le Fay". *Fire (especially the art of of pyrokinesis) seems to be Morgana's specialty in sorcery other than The Rising. *Unlike her mythological counterpart, it is assumed by her original surname of Pendragon that she was Uther Pendragon's daughter. In the Arthurian legend, Morgan (as she is known in most sources) is the daughter of Uther Pendragon's mistress, Igraine, and her first husband, Gorlois, which makes her the half-sister of King Arthur as well as the half-sister-in-law of King Arthur's wife, Queen Guinevere. *In the Arthurian legend-inspired shows Camelot and The Adventures of Merlin, Morgana (in Merlin) and Morgan (in Camelot) are the daughters of Uther Pendragon (in both shows) who is also the father of King Arthur whereas their mythological counterparts are the daughter of Igraine. *Morgana Le Fay had bigger plans than her minion, Maxim Horvath. *Morgana can be compared with The Fallen from Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen: **Both are founders and supreme commander of their respective organization (Morganians for Morgana and Decepticons for The Fallen) **Both of them, along with their minions, believed that their races are far better than humanity. **Both also have more active right hands that mainly believed by audience to be the main antagonist until is revealed that the said minions revealed worked for them (Horvath for Morgana and Megatron for The Fallen). Interestingly, Horvath and Megatron also shares some similarities in common. Gallery Monica-bellucci-sorcerers-apprentic.jpg Category:Females Category:Women Category:Adults Category:Masters of Evil Category:Live-Action Category:Sorceress Category:Defeated Category:Sorcerer's Apprentice Villains